mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Burning Fury
Descripción general Burning es una unicornio que actualmente reside en Ponyville (en el extremo sureste del pueblo) y estudió hasta la mitad de su último año de secundaria en una escuela llamada "Knowledge hoof", liceo de excelencia situado también en Ponyville. Burning llegó a estar dentro de las más académicamente destacadas de la escuela, pero en un conjunto de sucesos, fue expulsada en su segundo semestre del correspondiente año de Knowledge Hoof por fraude a la autoridad (el rector) y violencia contra otros compañeros de colegio, a pesar de que esta fue aplicada como medio de autodefensa. Enfermedad genética Burning sufre de una sumamente rara deformación genética que, curiosamente, se "camufla" muy bien como otro caso más de "mala genética", pues no provoca dificultades directamente y como tales. Se trata de una enfermedad que afecta el desarrollo del tejido conjuntivo (sobre todo músculos y huesos) y la parte del sistema nervioso que controla la producción de la "magia", es decir, todo lo que conecta con el cuerno, y afecta de forma que el desarrollo de todos estos factores se empiezan a volver muy inestables a edades específicas. Una clara evidencia de ello es que, de niña, Burning poseía, para ser pequeña, verdadera superfuerza, no obstante, una vez llegó a la pubertad, esta desproporción en su fuerza física pareció nivelarse con su edad, cuando en realidad simplemente perdió gradualmente su físico por factores externos que potenciaron la expresión de la enfermedad. Esta es una enfermedad que, a largo plazo resulta mortal, no obstante, si se le tratara con medicación adecuada, provocaría un relativamente rápido hiperdesarrollo en los atributos físicos del afectado, en este caso, Burning. Apariencia Unicornio de ojos de color azul fuerte y ligeramente rasgados, cejas medianamente gruesas, rostro entre redondo y triangular, cabello largo, grueso, desordenado, con algunas ondas y de color negro, y cuero de un tono anaranjado rojizo. Además, tiene ojeras hereditarias, es decir, por exceso de pigmentación en los párpados. También tiene en el rostro una considerable prominencia de los pómulos, pero al mismo tiempo tiene cierta contundencia en las mejillas, sus labios son algo delgados y un tanto alargados, y cuando mueve las mejillas o sonríe se le forman hoyuelos. Es de baja estatura y de aspecto fornido. Tiene cascos cortos, pero posee a la vez un tronco más alargado. Sus hombros son anchos al igual que sus caderas, siendo sus hombros algo más gruesos, y en general es moderadamente musculosa. Personalidad "Esta joven yegua es bastante seria y rara vez expresiva, sin embargo, guarda siempre dentro de sí un furor emocional con el que es capaz tanto de salvar como de masacrar a muchos" "Cuando se trata de expresar sentimientos, esta unicornio no es vista como alguien que prefiera hacer eso con facilidad, no obstante, si estos llega a expresarlos en algún momento, nunca los mostrará forzosamente, ni menos para conveniencia suya. Es alguien especialmente genuina para expresar tanto buenas como malas emociones" Burning es, inherentemente, una poni genuinamente introvertida, excepcionalmente pensativa y contemplativa, y una adolescente en sí melancólica. Siempre suele dirigir su energía y acumular esta en su interior, sin importar que esta sea positiva o negativa. Ella libera su energía hacia adentro casi todo el tiempo, lo cual le lleva a acumular sentimientos y emociones, a veces, a un grado extremo, lo que a su vez, provoca que ella, una vez descarga su energía al exterior, realice esto de manera sumamente caótica e impulsiva. Esto le puede volver a Burning una poni impredecible en ocasiones, y le hace a ella, más allá de su faceta seria, una "bestia emocional". La seriedad de Burning -que es otro rasgo muy característico suyo- para la mayoría de los ponis es aparentemente imperturbable, lo cual le hace ver a ella mucho más fría e indiferente de lo que realmente es, y en realidad, la seriedad de Burning representa totalmente lo contrario a frialdad e indiferencia en ella. "La seriedad de Burning no surge de vana y predecible frialdad, sino que de interminables sentimientos y pensamientos a los que ella les a dado el peso que merecen" Sin embargo, Burning en su interior a desarrollado un gran miedo a sus facetas más impulsivas y emocionales a pesar de tener en esencia una gran preferencia por lo abstracto y sentimental, debiéndose esto a que ella es consciente de lo horrible que es para liberar de buena manera su energía interior, sin importar que si se lo propusiera, podría llegar a ser muy destacable en aquello último, pues realmente su energía es muy grande, pero no tiene experiencia manejándole de una forma que no sea dirigiéndola hacia su propio ser. Refiriéndonos nuevamente al tema de la seriedad, por esta última, en Burning normalmente salen a relucir más sus capacidades lógicas y científicas, con las cuales de igual forma es muy competente, pero que esencialmente no son para nada su fuerte. El verdadero fuerte de Burning se halla realmente en lo abstracto y la filosofía, lo que es contrario a lo anteriormente mencionado, y por supuesto también con lo abstracto y la filosofía se encuentra la sentimentalidad, con la cual Burning, no obstante, es muy privada y protectora, pero a su vez, en determinadas oportunidades, contradictoriamente amargada. Independiente de aquello último, Burning en su interior siempre acabará valorando más el lado inmaterial y filosófico de las cosas, sean cuales sean las circunstancias, convirtiendo esto a Burning, a la vez, en una yegua que es todo excepto superficial. Con respecto a cómo Burning se relaciona con otros ponis, ella no es alguien que sea muy sociable en realidad y si bien no se muestra ansiosa al momento de que ella tiene que dirigirse a la gente, si es bastante tímida en esencia, sin embargo, es capaz de sobrellevar aquello relativamente bien, y puede mantenerse seria y "firme" en aquellas instancias. Burning está casi todo el tiempo dando signos implícitos, inconscientemente, a los demás sobre lo tan importantes que son para ella. Esto se da, sobre todo, con su familia, y les demuestra a ellos constantemente el incomparable aprecio que les guarda sin que ellos se den cuenta, no obstante, Burning suele no exteriorizar mucho esto último pues, según ella, esto sería irse al otro extremo, y en esa situación, Burning sentiría como si ya no estuviera demostrando su aprecio hacia su familia, sino que solo estaría tratando de parecer más importante y "buena" al llamar la atención innecesariamente. Aunque aquello último es mucho más exclusivo de su familia, Burning de igual manera está genuinamente preocupada de la gente, e independiente de que a veces también pueda expresar desagrado hacia ella por sus acciones, a su vez tiene una gran disposición para sacrificarse por aquellos que necesitan ayuda, no obstante, como ya se dijo anteriormente, ella suele ser muy "discreta" para ello, y se siente en el fondo verdaderamente impotente cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás, pues ella se percibe a sí misma en su esencia como un monstruo que se ha apegado demasiado a su propia oscuridad, lo cual a contribuido al desarrollo del miedo contradictorio hacia su energía interior ya nombrado también. A pesar de ser tan solo una adolescente, Burning puede ser considerada una poni "auténticamente amargada", sin embargo, es igual de destacable que Burning lleva en su esencia un lado increíblemente angelical, sinceramente tierno, y maternal en contraste con su contradictoria amargura, la cual es contradictoria debido al hecho de que esta y su seriedad no demuestran que está vacía por dentro, sino que es lo opuesto, es decir, que ella realmente siempre está "saturada" de sentimiento, y que en verdad ella se preocupa en general de todo al nivel más profundo. Como se dijo al principio, Burning es, inherentemente, alguien bastante melancólica, y con este rasgo lleva ella también, naturalmente una mayor tendencia a ser negativa con las cosas, no obstante, esta no es una negatividad tóxica, pues a la vez, esta siempre va acompañada, de una extraña manera, por cierto positivismo implícito en sus percepciones "negativas", ya que Burning busca más bien con aquello, de forma sincera pero un tanto "auto-castigadora" a la vez, ser más franca consigo misma, y evitar así también caer "patéticamente" en las mal interpretaciones del "ser" que ella ya conoce muy bien. Por consiguiente, es posible decir que Burning realmente lleva en sí una peculiar forma de "pesimismo positivo"; además, este pesimismo no tóxico que Burning posee, usualmente ella siempre se lo deja para sí misma, pues sabe que esos sentimientos provienen únicamente de ella, y por tanto desea responsabilizarse de ellos por su cuenta, puesto que a su vez, Burning odiaría tener que "infectar" a los demás con un pesimismo del cual no tienen la culpa. Burning también siempre conserva algo de este pesimismo "positivo" para mantener su seriedad para con su entorno, y en especial por aportar de la mejor forma a su familia. Sin embargo, visto desde otra perspectiva, esto también demuestra que Burning es, por una parte muy humilde, pero por otra refleja que de otra forma, es orgullosa e incluso algo arrogante, aunque su tendencia a ser solitaria la mayor parte del tiempo sea genuina. Aquello humilde de Burning se halla en el gran énfasis que otorga al prójimo en lugar del aspecto de la imagen de ella haciendo el acto cuando se trata de ayudar; por esto también ella siempre ayuda a los demás "detrás de cámaras", aunque sabe ella también que habrán casos excepcionales que no podrá evitar. Luego de esto, se encuentra el lado orgulloso y arrogante de Burning, el cual independiente de que existe por una causa noble, ella lo lleva a extremos en ocasiones. Se ve este contraste de Burning en la evasión de pedir ayuda incluso cuando es consciente de que la necesita. No obstante, Burning de igual forma, con gran pena y rabia hacia sí misma es consciente de que, si en algún momento se encuentra a ella misma afirmando que no necesita ayuda, eso habrá sido en realidad un grito desesperado de ayuda. Se podría decir también que Burning siempre, de cierta forma parcialmente consciente, hace del dolor de los demás parte del suyo, lo cual por un lado podría demostrar que ella, con ello último, siempre termina haciendo el dolor ajeno solo acerca de ella, no obstante, por la otra parte, también vendría evidenciando que Burning nunca olvida que su propio dolor jamás será el único existente, y que mientras ella pueda estar quejándose por las tonterías más básicas, otros afuera podrían estar muriendo en vida e incluso del todo. Esto hace de Burning a una yegua que es, contradictoriamente, una egoísta y una altruista a la vez. Burning, al fin y al cabo, tiene un carácter y personalidad enigmáticos. Gran parte de las ideas que ella ha familiarizado consigo, son, lejos de una excusa para lo más esperado, en realidad un pretexto, pero para lo contrario. Burning invierte las cosas. Ella cree en las proposiciones del nihilismo acerca del no sentido en la existencia, no obstante, lejos de usar ella como pretexto para hacer nada, ella lo utiliza, más bien, para hacer algo. Burning cree también que en cada poni existe una maldad inherente que no se puede cambiar, sin embargo, detrás de cámaras, ella siempre está haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales por dejar una pizca latente de benevolencia en cada lugar y situación, pues a la vez piensa que, derivando desde lo primero, la malevolencia no es más que una desesperada tautología del que no hace más que escapar del dolor que, al fin y al cabo, no hay forma de evadir. Burning desprecia la necesidad de los ponis por tener que aferrarse a un sentido de identidad y auto-importancia que al final siempre resulta absurdo (y esto, sobre todo con ella misma), no obstante, lejos de martirizar a todos, ella usa ello como una razón para no hacer eso último, pues es naturaleza poni, y ella conoce que es algo fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Y junto a ello, muy lejos de tratar a la gente como débil, ella presta plena atención a sus problemas, pues ella conoce también, que no es más que otra pobre diabla metida en el mismo lío. De igual forma, ella profesa para sí misma con cierta frecuencia sobre lo poco que importa para la existencia, pero de nuevo, muy distante a decirlo como una queja, ella usa aquello como una brújula para llegar a los demás, en lugar de quedarse dando infinitas vueltas alrededor de sí misma únicamente, pues Burning también piensa que ya se ha preocupado demasiado de ella misma. Burning, en lugar de pensar que, "así como es absurdo destruir algo, también lo es construirlo", ella lo hace todo al revés: "Así como es absurdo construir algo, también lo es destruirlo". "Burning es, sobre todo, una filósofa prematura; alcanzó un nivel de auto-conciencia del que solo los filósofos más maduros pueden, a voluntad, despegarse" Personalidad de potrilla De potrilla Burning era una niña bastante callada y aparentemente muy tímida, pero realmente ella siempre supo controlar la timidez de cierta forma. Era también una potrilla bastante curiosa e ingenua como la mayoría de los potros. Con respecto a sus habilidades sociales, Burning realmente siempre demostró un gran potencial para conectar profundamente con otros, no obstante, dicho potencial, hasta su actualidad, aunque de adolescente simplemente no demuestra la voluntad de perfeccionarlo, siempre este pareció estar invertido en relación a la pirámide de prioridades en las capacidades de sociabilidad, puesto que Burning ha mostrado, desde niña, un mayor desarrollo de los aspectos más complejos de las habilidades sociales como puede ser la auténtica empatía o la plena atención a lo que los demás tienen que decir, pero contradictoriamente, uno menor en los aspectos básicos como iniciar una conversación, y los aspectos de la base de la pirámide en general. Burning no siempre fue la chica organizada y estudiosa que demuestra ser de adolescente; de potrilla era más dejada con sus estudios y también era bastante más desordenada para hacer sus deberes. A los once años, si bien Burning no era aislada por los que la rodeaban en la escuela (pues en realidad ella misma prefería estar sola), sí era vista como una chica "tenebrosa", a pesar de que tanto compañeros de clases como amigos lejanos sabían que realmente era una chica con un buen corazón, pues según estos mismos, Burning se preocupaba mucho de cosas que comúnmente alguien bastante mayor a ella se preocuparía. "Peculiaridades" físicas * Fuerza sobrenatural: '''Esta es probablemente la capacidad física más obvia de Burning, con la cual ha sido capaz incluso de sostener cuerpos de tamaño colosal como rocas gigantes o troncos de gran altura y grosor, y así mismo, esta peculiaridad se ve reflejada en los ataques a los adversarios que ha tenido que combatir, siendo capaz de deformarlos totalmente con tan solo unos pocos golpes. En Digression, tan solo unos días luego del momento en que ocurre el punto de inflexión en el desarrollo físico de Burning, esta ya lleva consigo una fuerza física equivalente a la de unos veinticinco corceles de físico considerable. Su gran fuerza física también en parte se hace posible gracias a su gran potencial mágico, con el cual recibe mucha más energía para sus músculos. * '''Resistencia física sobrenatural: '''Otro de los rasgos notables de Burning es su gran resistencia física, la cual desarrolló, al igual que con su fuerza, luego de su reposición parcial de su condición genética, y esta peculiaridad le ha permitido a Burning soportar perfectamente situaciones que un poni común soportaría con dificultad, y mantenerse consciente en circunstancias donde un sujeto común ya habría estado en riesgo vital. * '''Gran velocidad de reacción: '''Si bien no es algo que resalte como las peculiaridades anteriores, de igual manera, después de recibir medicación, los reflejos de Burning se desarrollaron en gran medida, llegando estos a un punto que se halla bastante por sobre el promedio, sin embargo, debido a la poca experticia que demuestra tener Burning en ámbitos de combate (por razones un tanto obvias), solo algunas veces a podido sacar provecho de esto. En este ámbito el poder mágico de Burning tiene igualmente bastante incidencia, pues las propiedades de su magia pueden hacer funcionar más rápido su sistema nervioso, y facilitar su funcionamiento en ella. * '''Tolerancia al dolor: '''Burning a demostrado ya en ciertas situaciones que, bajo estrés y, combinando esto último con su resistencia física, si se ve expuesta a grandes generadores de dolor, debido a que realmente tiene una gran fortaleza mental, llegará incluso en ocasiones a parecer que es invulnerable por unos instantes, y si todos estos factores llegaran a sumarse bajo un estrés severo, estos podrían llegar a convertir a Burning en una bestia sin control. * '''Rápida regeneración/cicatrización: '''A pesar de ser algo que ya no toca tanto lo sobrenatural, la cicatrización de heridas en el cuerpo de Burning ocurre considerablemente más rápido de lo que se considera normal, y cosas como cortes profundos que en la mayoría de los ponis cicatrizan en algunas horas, para Burning esto puede tomar un poco menos de una hora. Algo aun más destacable dentro de esto, más que su capacidad general de regeneración, es la capacidad de su cuerpo para recuperar sangre. El cuerpo de Burning tiene una capacidad sobrenatural para regenerar sangre, y por lo mismo, sería difícil que ella muriera desangrada. Esto se debe al hiper-desarrollo que Burning tiene en su médula ósea, y sus huesos en general. Magia Burning a lo largo de su vida a tenido cambios anormales en el comportamiento de su magia. Desde su nacimiento hasta los trece años, su magia demostraba desarrollarse de forma normal, pero después poco a poco esta se fue apagando, hasta que a los dieciseis años su magia ya era casi inservible, puesto que al igual que sus huesos, la estructura interior de su cuerno había desarrollado ciertas deformaciones. Después de medicarse durante tres semanas con el mismo medicamento, Burning experimento una recuperación súbita de sus huesos, músculos, y magia, esto debido a que dichas cosas presentaban un estancamiento en su desarrollo. A partir de ese momento, el potencial de la magia de Burning empezó a dar cuenta de un desarrollo muy precoz, esta liberándose a veces involuntariamente, ya que Burning no tiene control sobre ella. Es más, cuando ella utiliza su poder, la cantidad de magia que guarda dentro de ella supera en un enorme montón de veces la cantidad que es capaz de controlar. Independiente de sus problemas genéticos, Burning desde siempre demostró tener bastantes problemas con los hechizos tradicionales de magia, los cuales un unicornio promedio puede realizar sin problemas. Pero, a su vez, Burning a demostrado últimamente que, si bien sólo puede hacer hechizos simples, su magia puede llegar a ser increíblemente destructiva e incontrolable, incluso llegando a tomar control parcial de ella misma, como se puede ver en Tierras de gris. No obstante, Burning va adquiriendo más control sobre su magia con cada vez que lo pierde parcialmente, y recientemente Burning ha demostrado que es capaz de adquirir control sobre sí misma considerablemente rápido. Entonces, derivando de lo anterior, se podría decir que probablemente Burning posea un tipo de magia muy distinto a la magia tradicional; un tipo de magia al cual podríamos referirnos como una especie de magia "bruta". Fragmento de su historia Burning Fury anteriormente residía en un pueblo relativamente cerca de Ponyville llamado "Villamante" (Townmond en inglés; mezcla entre las palabras "Villa" y "Diamante"), y por ende estaba en otra escuela, donde tenía muchos "amigos" y una sola amiga de verdad. Su nombre era Skylight, la cual lamentablemente está muerta en la actualidad ya que se sacrificó por su amiga defendiéndola de un misterioso alicornio que apareció de la nada aquel día, causando también la casi completa destrucción del pueblo, haciendo que muchos de los ponis que vivían ahí tuviesen que salir del pueblo, y entre esos ponis estaban Burning y su familia. Burning hasta el día de hoy sigue culpándose por la muerte de Skylight, ya que según ella podría haber reaccionado más rápido y haber esquivado el rayo de magia que le lanzó el misterioso alicornio. Cutie mark Burning obtuvo su cutie mark a los once años, edad que la mayoría de los ponis adultos y potrillos ya consideraría tardía para esto, no obstante, curiosamente Burning recibió pocas burlas por esto en la escuela de Villamante, y cuando las recibía, estas no le afectaban mucho, puesto que desde muy pequeña sus padres le habían dicho que no se preocupara mucho por el tema de la cutie mark y que no se limitara al simple deseo de tener una. La cutie mark de Burning es un tanto peculiar, pues no alude a ningún talento o habilidad en específico, sino que a los rasgos más potentes de su personalidad, y la consiguió después de ayudar a Density Presence en la escuela de Villamante luego de haber visto cómo cuatro acosadores le habían tirado en una escalera, haciéndole rodar hasta abajo, así rompiéndole un casco y la nariz. Pero, no fue esta acción la que le permitió conseguir su cutie mark, sino el enorme deseo que sintió por hacer algo al respecto luego de haber llevado a Density a la enfermería. La enorme indignación que le produjo el que nadie se detuviera para ayudar a la víctima le hizo sentir, por primera vez en su vida, aquel ardiente furor interno que siempre había llevado. Una vez vio nuevamente a los abusadores, Burning utilizó todo ese furor para enfrentarlos. Desde entonces, paulatinos cambios comenzaron a producirse en su mente. Todo esto ocurrió tres meses antes de la inadvertida catástrofe en Villamante. Curiosidades * Burning, como tal, nunca ha sabido realmente lo que significa su cutie mark, y de igual forma, nunca le ha otorgado mucha prioridad. * Por alguna extraña razón, su magia también se ve afectada por su deformidad, y debido a eso se le hace (o al menos se le hacía) casi imposible usar magia, lo más que puede hacer es usar telequinesis a corta distancia. * Burning en un principio tenía un cuerpo más frágil de lo que está dentro del espectro de lo normal, y esto era debido a que determinados genes en los correspondientes tejidos aún no se mostraban en su apariencia, no obstante, algo que siempre tuvo el cuerpo de Burning fue una gran capacidad para regenerar huesos, lo que era un signo de su condición genética. * Burning hasta la edad de once años tuvo una fuerza física que ya estaba por sobre lo normal incluso para los potros, pero debido a problemas de desarrollo y con ciertos tejidos en su cuerpo, esta decayó drásticamente a sus trece años. * Debido a que Burning tiene huesos y médula ósea sumamente desarrollados, lo que se regenera más rápido en ella es la sangre; sería muy difícil que Burning muriera desangrada. * Su magia es de color amarillo chillón. * A pesar de que Burning es naturalmente seria y no habla mucho, algo que normalmente no puede evitar es "hablar con los ojos". * Ya ha demostrado en algunas ocasiones que tiene una notable tolerancia al dolor. * Burning es una novata en cuanto a combate, sin embargo, tiene una idea amplia de como combatir, siendo la mayor parte de esta amplia idea proveniente de algunos rasgos del boxeo, haciendo esto que su estilo de combate se incline más hacia este. * Es aproximadamente 5 centímetros más baja que una yegua de estatura promedio. * Su voz es bastante aguda, normalmente serena y de timbre "brillante", y si se habla de música ella entra en la categoría de soprano. * Burning, aunque es sumamente cercana a toda su familia, desde pequeña siempre fue excepcionalmente cercana a su padre, y también en carácter se parece un tanto más a él. * Las primeras ideas de este personaje surgieron a finales del año 2014. * En sus comienzos, Burning Fury iba a tener un diseño similar al de Sunset Shimmer. * También en sus primeros momentos su nombre iba a ser "Molten Fury", e iba a tener una historia muy diferente a la que tiene actualmente. Citas representativas -''"Malditos enfermos... nunca pararé de decirlo... merecen morir... si se me da la oportunidad..."''- -''"Algunas veces, la mejor respuesta que puedes dar ante un argumento insólito es la de tu propio silencio."''- -''"La oscuridad es mi aliada... pero no en una mala manera"''- -''"A veces me siento como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí... ¡Simplemente soy!"''- -''"La oscuridad es parte de nuestra esencia, y no debemos ignorarla, porque si lo hacemos, nos domará antes que nosotros nos percatemos, por tanto, debemos enfrentarla, y no escapar de ella"''- -''"Mamá... ¿Acaso... soy alguien mala en realidad?"''- Burning de pequeña empezando a dudar de su "benevolencia". -''"Sé que no estoy bien... pero les juro... ¡Qué puedo seguir!"''- -''"Desearía tanto... poder hacer algo más que tan solo decir... que lo siento"''- -''"Preferible estar demente y consciente, antes que ser una tonta sin remedio e inconsecuente"''- -''"¿Quieres saber lo que realmente soy? Soy la mezcla más apestosa entre el nihilismo y la metafísica"''- Una muestra del sarcasmo de Burning. -''"Es tan difícil no dejarse llevar por la visión nihilista de la existencia"''- -''"¿Qué gracioso no? La vida es un juego, pero no veo a nadie jugando, porque realmente no lo es"''- -''"Yo, ni nadie, somos algo en específico. Solo soy; solo somos"''- -''"La mucha palabrería corrompe el sentimiento"''- -''"Ten cuidado, porque lo que dices no es lo que piensas, lo que piensas no es lo que sientes, y lo que sientes... no es algo que tú realmente sepas"''- -''"El momento en el que quieres algo es el momento en el que dejas de necesitarlo"''- -''"Tal vez podamos conocer, pero jamás podremos saber"''- -''"No somos nuestra identidad"''- -''"¡¿Por qué nunca tuve el valor de decirte cuánto te amaba...?!'- Burning refiriéndose a su padre. Galería BF potrilla 2.png|De potrilla otra vez Season one.png|Burning en la covertura de Digression como protagonista de la historia BF's entire body.png|Otra imagen de su cuerpo entero BF-0.png|Seriedad emocional Burning and Density.png| "Tu ya me has ayudado mucho" Spoilers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) BF wallpaper attempt.png|Burning en un "intento" de wallpaper (más spoilers)? Genuine grin.png|Burning riendo You're all goddamn sick.png|"Son todos... unos malditos enfermos" 90808.png|Riendo otra vez Burning aka The Ripper.png The grey god vs The ripper.png|Burning Fury vs El dios gris, Fog Spirit Father and Daughter.png|Burning riendo junto a su padre, Stone Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:OC Unicornios Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Antiheroes